In conventional game systems, a game provider may launch or otherwise release a game that consumes a comparatively high amount of computing resources (e.g., processor execution time, video card memory, etc.) to display or otherwise render high quality images and/or videos. In some cases, players using high-end game systems may be able to operate the game with little to no degradation of the presentation quality of the game. In other cases, players with lower performing game systems (e.g., mobile devices) may experience degradation of the presentation quality while playing the game.
To broaden the range of game systems that has access to a game, game providers often provide users with a mechanism to configure one or more visual attributes associated with the game. As used herein, the term “visual attribute” may refer to an attribute that identifies a visual quality used to render a presentation of a game. An attribute that identifies a pixel count or screen resolution of a game is an example of a visual attribute. Other examples of a visual attribute include attributes that determine a three-dimensional model, visual effect, image quality, animation, or any other suitable attribute. In conventional systems, a player may configure the visual attributes through a specific menu directed to the video options of the game.
Thus, in conventional game system, a player updates the visual presentation of a game through a menu provided by the game.